TOTALLY NUTS
by Deus
Summary: Me and Sarryn collaborate to produce the ultimate in insanity!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is my insanity, ie

Hi this is my insanity, ie. Sarryn, who is helping Deus with his issues Escaflowne style. 

ComplEtelY RanDoM stoRy.PleAse eXcuSe randOm capiTol letteRs.

And don't forget to excuse the anonymous penguins that appear throughout this. 

Consider this sort of a... random continuation from my other story. Not mine of course, plenty of insanity already there.

Suddenly, when the room got very quiet after Dilandau was slapped, an army of toothpick wielding Walla Walla sweet onions converged on Dilandau! Watching this was one of many anonymous penguins that seem to haunt Sarryn, who is NOT in this story.Or at least she THINKS she isn't.Kaeshya watched in amusement as Dilandau swatted madly at the onions whizzing around his head. And by whizzing we don't mean urination folks!Please excuse Sarryn's ahhhh...there is no adequate word.Anyhow, all of a sudden, a flame-thrower wielding Pikachu appeared to save the day!Somehow, Pikachu had learned English, and loudly proclaimed "Fried onions for all!" before torching as many as possible.Dilandau was, of course, delighted. From the sidelines Sarryn, who is NOT in the story, cheered happily at the sight of the squishy Rambo style Pikachu.*The authors have unanimously decided that a new paragraph is in order.

  
Kaeshya had realized Dilandau's vulnerability, and delivered a hail of vicious bitch-slaps, then ran off to find Folken. Eryn suddenly appeared from another story and decided to continue slapping random things for the sheer hell of it. Unfortunately she hit a wall while mistaking it for a herd of rampaging ferrets who were holding potted plants hostage.Kaeshya, dragging Folken behind her, demands a chibi-collar from Sarryn immediately. If you haven't noticed, Sarryn is NOT in this, but she still gave Kaeshya a collar, no cholera, because she could. Don't ask, because I won't say why, because I'm not in this!Yeah.Anyhow, Kaeshya chibifies Folken and runs off, absolutely ecstatic over her booty.The slayers sit confusedly enjoying the show, but are suddenly buried under a rain of dancing spam (the spam was doing the cha-cha, in case you were interested).

I have decided to insert a paragraph because my eyes are starting to hurt. Anyway, an amphoteric antelope suddenly appeared, grabbed Dallet and skipped out of the room. An anonymous penguin watched this blankly before going away.Pikachu has, by this time, fried all the onions, and is now eating them, resulting in a VERY round Pikachu.An Eskimo appears, for some reason equipped with a mini-gun, and begins to plaster the walls with penguin bits. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Sarryn, who is NOT in this if you haven't gotten the idea, screamed and promptly beat the Eskimo with a dead halibut. The halibut protested loudly, but was soon beyond being able to think, as it suffered repeated high-speed impact.Suddenly there is a loud noise of slicing cheese, and Dornkirk appears in the middle of the fray.All activity pauses, and everyone stares at his grotesquely hairy form.

Adding another paragraph for the hell of it, Sarryn would like to note the changes in verb tenses and acknowledge that she is NOT there.In a moment of perfect understanding, everyone decides that Dornkirk is far to disgusting to look at, and he is assaulted by the slayers, dancing spam, Dilandau, Rambo-Pikachu, army Eskimo, Eryn, Kaeshya (who still has possession of Chibi-Folken, and isn't about to give him up), the few remaining penguins and the halibut also join in.


	2. The insanity continues (with extra-rando...

TOTALLY NUTS has returned

TOTALLY NUTS has returned!This time, it might be more random!!!!

Whether Sarryn is or is not in this story is still being questioned, though she firmly believes she is not.Now where did we leave off?Ah yes, Dornkirk is taking a serious beating from, well, everybody.STARS ARE EVIL!!!!!!!!!!! Well if you used stars then we could tell that suddenly its tomorrow!

**** {Sarryn laughs hysterically as rice pudding falls on her}

"I am you emperor you mus-" Dornkirk as the dead halibut sleflesly sacrificed itself to stop his evil blabbering. Then an anonymous penguin brought out a penguin sized anti tank weapon and blew up his lifesupport train thingy of uglyness.Dornkirk begins to make horrible gurgling noises, which soon change pitch as his head is suddenly severed by a giant cheese slicer! Then the amphoteric antelope from the first chapter appeared with Dallet and dropped him off, he seemed to be greatly disturbed. We can only assume many strange things better not discussed happened to him at the hands of said antelope. {Sarryn is promptly smacked silly by all the Dallet fans for writing such filth}Eryn, being related to Sarryn (what kind of relation is that anyhow; brain-child or smoething?) {Deus is promptly smacked by Sarryn} comes to her aid, smacking Dallet (and his fans) around.( Deus is then also attacked by Dallet fans for daring to make Eryn attack them with her magazine of death.)*Randomly, Brendan (classmate; we're in the computer lab), yells in a high odd voice "At least I have a penis, unlike you!*See **1**.Now, Dallet fans are running amuck, Kaeshya has jumped off the edge of the Vione with chibi-Folken, and Sarryn is likely to start a new paragraph, in a different place.

Since she can now drive, Sarryn who is NOT in this which was failed to be mentioned (Yes bad grammar) before, decided to change the scene to a local grocery store. Whichever is up to the authors' insanity and sponsors.(Huhh?Deus thinks he missed something while Sarryn was typing)Wait; I know, it Fast Eddies! So anyways, Sarryn runs into a van's door thinking it was the sliding door of the store, do not ask becuase it is a secret.Sarryn has innocently mistaken van for Van, and that is who she _actually_ ran into, somehow thinking he was a sliding door. Dilandau upon seeing the rows of charcoal and other assorted fire inducing/producing thingies, brought out his trusty flame-thrower and went crazy, unfortunately isn't Fast Eddies also a gas station?BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"Burn, burn BURN!YES FIRE, FIRE, EXPLOSIONS, BOOM!" Says Dilandau, singed (is he on fire?) and not caring in the slightest.

Sarryn has decided to take over the keyboard and add another paragraph. Since we have to leave now this is what happened: God came down and said that bopping field mice on the head was a sin and randomly lightninged things while a small rain cloud appeared and put out Dilandau, Sarryn saw a kid wearing a Pikachu T-shirt and promptly chased him. Merle, who somehow appeared, thought that the kid WAS a Pikachu and also followed. Allen, (Deus would like to tell you that he has sacked Sarryn, and taken the keyboard) sees Hitomi *Brendan: It's all about isoceles triangles, stress points and SUCKING MY BALLS*who has randomly appeared on TOP of the gas station, chases her, Kaeshya (using Chibi-Folken's wings), flies down and slaps Dilandau,and the Kiele appears, and suddenly, with the sound of slicing cheese, everyone disaapears.

**1**.(Sarryn has dictated a new paragraph; we will now return to the old paragraph after the See1)

REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.

{Sarryn would like to say this: Review or rice pudding shall fall on YOUR head}


	3. Its baaa-aaaaaack. More insane maniacal...

{Hi, I'm back and insane Here's the story so far:}  
  
  
  
There was some stuff and something happened and then some more stuff *Deus steals keyboard* RUBBER BAND NOISES. I'm done for now. {Sarryn: Okay} Happened and it involved the cast of Escaflowne and Pikachu and random things. Now on to the story.  
  
....  
  
  
  
The world was gone, gone, gone {Sarryn: Whoa he has priorities...oh I'm back.} but then because there was mass boredom as well the world came into existence once again. Everyone looked around in confusion.  
  
"STOP IT WITH THE RUBBER BAND!!!" Sarryn (who is not in this) screamed loudly for all. Deus continued to stretch the rubber band of death because he didn't know he was about to be smacked {Sarryn: *smacks Deus*}. That being done....SHE STOLE THE RUBBER BAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Deus decided to die.* *Deus reicnarnates himself from the dead as a gigantic rubber band, just too annoy Sarryn.* [Deus has been sacked.]  
  
{Sarryn: Another paragraph...noooooooooooooooooooooooo} She then produces a hugely huge threat of plucking eyebrows if he uses the tweezers. Dilandau appears because the greatestly great and without a doubt superior Sarryn wishes it to be so and it was. He looked around in confusion and spotted a penguin.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaa hhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaahahahahhah!" That is an abreviation of what he screamed.[Sarryn has been sacked] Deus, meanwhile has tied himself into a rubber-band gryphon and was trying to fly, while importing random birds from exotic places and stealing their feathers. Since he decided to make the world interesting, he caused Van to appear just for the purpose of annoying Dilandau. A herd of walking sailfish appeared and trampled the aforementioned penguin, while searching in vain for the fried onions from a previous chapter which had become popular among the anime world.  
  
With a happy shriek the likes of which will turn your hair into jell-O {Sarryn: Yay, jell-O} Sarryn (who is not there because she is all powerful and has deemed it so) glomped Dilandau, who screamed again. For a reason which remains unfathomable, the legged swordfish instantly evolved into predators and concluded that Sarryn was suitable prey.  
  
{Sarryn: now me!}  
  
Suddenly and for one reason that shall only be revealed to those worthy of Cheese Deus died yet again and was resurrected as a chibi!!!!!!!!!!!!! Deus: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!"(in high chibi voice) "Even death is better than chibidom!" Deus stepped in front of the herd of charging swordfish (which was chasing Sarryn) and was impaled many times by the sharp snouts of doom. Fortunately he was able to summon a Pikachu and take it with him. (It bled very strange colors before Deus once again died, an event which he was getting rather accustomed to.)  
  
Sarryn: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Pikachu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u- uuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!! Once again using her wonderous powers she brought the furry yellow mouse of electricity and cuteness back to life, she didn't help that mean old Deus because he was mean and mean people suck!!!! She then kidnapped the dragonslayers and put them into very cute pajamas with little blue moons.  
  
Deus, who is till dead, now posses different and powerful abilities (because he is dead) and for his first act of evilness, possesses Pikachu and causes it to zap Sarryn, and then flee in terror, before exploding itself.  
  
Sarryn: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Mew-Two avenge me! Then the wonderous Mew-Two appeared and zapped Deus and brought back Pikachu without the evi- (Deus would like to mention that since he is dead and has no body, he is no longer zappable. Sarryn will now be allowed to continue)- l Deus inside. Unfortunately for him (Deus) he didn't realize that Sarryn could defy the laws of death and could, therefore, zap him into 2060 and he couldn't do a thing. ha hahahahahahahhahhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaasaaa!  
  
Deus: "2060?Cool!" Deus wanders off to look at spiffy technology that doesn't exist yet.  
  
He is then hit by an 18 wheeler and becomes a large- (Deus would like to mention, from his viewpoint in the future, that they don't use cars or trucks anymore, and thus there are no 18 wheelers, but that aside..) - red pancake. (Sarryn would like to mention that she DOESN'T CARE!!) Then a troupe of constipated gnat -men came and, deciding that they've never had a red pancake, started to eat it.  
  
Deus, who is still dead and has no body, disinhabits the red pancake just before the news-casters from 2060 arrive. He then created a pikachu- gryphon body for himself and commences flying back to the lavender anime void. Unfortunately, he failed to consider the consequences of using anything even remotely pikachu-like for a body.  
  
Sarryn: Shot gun ready! Die evil meanie!!!!!!! I have the real one right here! (gestures to Pikachu stuffed into a bright blue pillowcase) Ha ha ha ha ha! The dragonslayers can be heard screaming horrible from the direction of her house. Deus meeps and dissapears.  
  
THE END (for now)  
  
{Sarryn: Now review, whahawhahsasdfasdfweifjasdofvjasdlkfj}  
  
THE END's END (for now) 


End file.
